The New Team Galactic Will Rise
by ThatOneGuy852
Summary: Months after the police crackdown on Team Galactic, there has been no word from Cyrus. Who will keep the organization together and lead them to the new world their beloved leader longed for? Commander Shadow, son of Charon. (rated T for language. rating may go up in the future.)
1. chapter 1

Tiny flakes of snow floated gently down on Veilstone City. The sun had just risen over the horizon, but thanks to the current weather and plentiful skyscrapers, it was still fairly dark. One would expect it to be brighter outside at 7:30 in the morning, but it _was_ Sinnoh after all. It always felt like winter here.

Cars could be heard honking in the morning traffic below as Shadow exited the bathroom in his high-rise apartment. He was glad he could fly to work on his charizard instead of driving. Although, it was annoying that he couldn't just walk like he used to. Ever since the police cracked down on Team Galactic, they have had to move all operations out of the official Galactic buildings to various unmarked warehouses across Sinnoh.

The 18 year old put his shirt on, his long black hair still not dry after his morning shower. He sighed as some water dripped from his hair, dampening his uniform. Shadow glanced out the window at the grey cityscape as he made his way down the hall. Once in the kitchen, he turned on the electric kettle, heating the water to a boil while he pinched a few tea leaves out of a jar and dropped them into a mug. He had time for a cup of tea before work, he thought.

Once the water was boiling, he poured it over the tea leaves, filling the mug. he then pulled a chair out and sat at his small table, reflecting on the events of the past few years as he sipped his tea...

Two Years Earlier

Shadow sat in a large office room in front of a large desk. Sitting across from him was an intimidating man with spiked blue hair, who was currently looking through a folder containing a few papers, the contents of which were unknown to the boy. He was nervous; the 16 year old boy had heard from his father that Cyrus was a fair boss and a good man, and something about him being charismatic, but all Shadow felt at this moment was pressure and anxiety.

"Your father has told me a great deal about you," Cyrus finally broke the nervous silence. "You graduated from Sunnyshore Institute of Technology at 16 years old, at the top of your class no less." The older man set down the folder and looked Shadow in the eye. "is that right?"

Shadow gulped. "Yes sir, that is correct." he said, his voice not betraying his nervousness.

"Well, if even half of the things Charon told me are true, then Team Galactic needs you. I trust your father's judgement, and he believes you're ready." Cyrus stated calmly.

Shadow smiled and nodded. "I'm prepared to help in any way I can, sir." he said in the most humble and respectful tone.

The Galactic Boss smirked. "Then welcome to Team Galactic, Shadow." Cyrus stood up and held his hand out to shake Shadow's. "I'm appointing you to work under your father as a scientist, and maybe take his place one day."

The boy stood up and firmly shook the hand of his new boss. "Thank you for this opportunity, sir." Shadow said, sounding more confident now. "I won't let you down."

Present Day

Shadow was roused from his trance-like state when Oakland, his talking Torterra, walked over to the kitchen. "Ready to head out, Commander?" the large Pokemon said in his deep, gravelly voice. The title was something Shadow had grown accustomed to over the past year since his promotion.

"Yeah, I guess we better get going.." the young man replied as he checked his watch. 7:56. He was cutting it close. Ever since his father Charon was arrested by that Interpol a*hole "Looker" or whatever his name is, Shadow had had to pick up the slack with research as well as manage what remained of the Science and Technology division at Galactic.

The commander pressed the button on Oakland's pokeball, causing the red beam to pull his Pokemon partner into the capsule. He grabbed his fur coat then walked out onto his balcony, closing the sliding glass door behind him as he walked into the cold. "Come on out, Zuko." Shadow commanded, releasing a large shiny charizard onto the balcony before climbing on its back. The fire type pokémon knew exactly where they were heading, and took off, flying east.

Once out of the city, they descended to the ground, landing right outside a warehouse in the woods. "Zuko, return." Shadow pushed the button on two pokeballs, releasing his Torterra and recalling his Charizard at the same time. He then walked to the door and scanned his retina and thumbprint on the console that controlled the lock. As soon as the door opened, the pair walked into the building. Several grunts greeted the Commander on his way to his office, to which he simply nodded in reply. Oakland wandered off to find something to eat, while Shadow continued straight down the main hall and through two warp panels.

Reaching his office, Shadow took off his fur coat and hung it up, quickly exchanging it for his labcoat, which was perfectly white except for a Galactic logo on the left side and the words "Commander Shadow" embroidered directly under it in black. The man sat down at his desk and sighed, preparing himself mentally for a long day. It had been three months since the police crackdown, and none of the Commanders had received word from Cyrus. It was as if their charismatic leader had disappeared off the face of the earth. The Commanders didn't want anyone to panic or quit on the organization, so they had continued business as usual, as if Cyrus was just in hiding, not telling their underlings about the lack of communication from their leader. Shadow, however, was beginning to worry, and he was sure the other Commanders had their doubts too. Was Cyrus... dead? Would he ever return?

All that doubt vanished when Shadow saw a notification on his computer: an urgent communiqué from Cyrus, sent out directly to the remaining commanders. He read through the email, noting the instructions, then read the last line aloud. "The new Team Galactic will rise."

 **[AN:** **So what did you guys think? should I continue the story? anyone curious as to the backstory of the talking Torterra? let me know, guys. Rate and Review please!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN: I have updated chapters 1 and 2 to reflect some necessary changes... There was a couple details that weren't logical, and those have been changed... thank you Farla for your input and advice. I appreciate everyone's patience with me, as I am new to writing fanfiction...** **On to the story!]**

Chapter 2

Shadow, still taken aback by the task ahead of him, read the message again. He could not afford to mess this up.

 _To my loyal Commanders,_

 _I am alive. Currently, I am trapped in this hellish alternate universe, the Distortion World. I trust that in my absence, Team Galactic has not fallen into chaos and disorder, but has continued to pursue our dream of creating a new world. One day, I shall return to you and we will finally achieve that goal._

 _For now, though, I am imprisoned by the monster that rules over this dimension. I do not even know if you will be able to receive this message, as we never anticipated interdimensional interference. It appears that the only way for me to return is for a portal to be opened, just as it was that night at Spear Pillar. Therefore, I am assigning the four of you to reassemble the red chain and summon Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina once more._

 _You must not, however, allow yourselves to be unprepared again. When the Red Chain is ready, all of you will go to Mount Coronet and summon the legendary Pokémon at Spear Pillar. Each of you will prepare beforehand a team of no less than five pokémon each. Ensure that you only bring the strongest pokémon with you. If your pokémon are weak, either replace them or train until they are ready to battle the legendary pokémon. Remember, Commanders, these creatures are gods. Deities worshipped in this region for centuries. They are not to be underestimated. Not again._

 _It is vital that this operation is not interfered with._ **Take care** _of the children who led to my imprisonment in this wretched place, and any police or other authorities that get too curious._

 _As you prepare for this endeavor, the four of you are also to rebuild Team Galactic to a state even greater than its former glory. Recruit more people. Strong trainers and intelligent mathematicians alike. Obtain the strongest pokémon in Sinnoh, whether they are wild or captive. The world belongs to us. Do not fail._

 _The new Team Galactic will rise._

 _Master Cyrus_

As soon as he finished reading through again, the young commander wasted no time in starting a conference call with the other three c.ommanders. He impatiently drummed his fingers on his desk while he waited for someone to pick up. Mars was the first to do so.

"Shadow, you received the message, right?" The redheaded girl inquired, a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Of course, that's what I'm calling about." Shadow replied just as Saturn came online.

"I'm assuming this is about the message." Saturn stated. He seemed almost... happy. It was hard to tell. Shadow figured it was happiness though. After all, Saturn was the closest to Cyrus out of all the commanders. All except Charon anyway, but he was in prison and out of the picture. The blue-haired commander adored Cyrus. It would only make sense if he was happy to know their fearless leader was alive.

Jupiter came online just as Shadow was about to speak. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles under them. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" She demanded. her purple hair was a mess, and she wasn't wearing her uniform. It seemed to Shadow that she was hung over. That was the norm for her lately. Even before Cyrus disappeared, Jupiter had been dabbling in drugs and alcohol. After Spear Pillar though, it got bad. So bad that some days she didn't show up to work, leaving the group of grunts under her with no clear plan.

"Glad you decided to join us." Shadow said coldly. He and Jupiter had been dating for a year before the Spear Pillar incident, but when Shadow found out about the drugs and alcohol abuse, he gave the girl an ultimatum: give up her self-destructive lifestyle, or give up their relationship. As everyone in the conference call could see this morning, she had chosen the latter.

"You would know what this was about, Jupiter, if you had bothered to show up to work." Mars quipped with her signature smirk. She too was upset with Jupiter for shirking off work recently.

Shadow sighed and shook his head. "Guys, let's not do this now." he said, trying to ignore his personal issues with Jupiter and maintain professionalism. "We have other things to worry about. Cyrus is alive. We have work to do."

Neither Mars nor Jupiter said a word, so Saturn chose to speak up. "The four of us need to meet. Team Galactic needs to be reorganized, and we need to begin preparations."

"I agree." Shadow replied. He looked at his three colleagues and nodded. "Make your way to Lake Acuity. Lay low, though. Wear plain clothes, nothing conspicuous."

The three other commanders nodded and hung up. Shadow stood up and took off his lab coat, then retrieved his fur coat off the rack with his right hand as he used his left to place the lab coat back on the rack.

Locking the door behind him as he left his office, Shadow made his way through the warp panels and back to the main corridor. He stopped a passing grunt. "Find Oakland, and tell him to meet me outside." The commander ordered. He couldn't go anywhere without his torterra, whom he had raised from an egg. Shadow loved his pokémon, despite the fact that it couldn't remember the years he spent training it or the care he gave to raise it...

One Year Ago

Charon walked into his lab, holding a pokéball in his hand. "I've got it, boys!" he exclaimed to his scientist assistants as he set the capsule device onto the large operating table in the middle of the room. "The perfect subject for our final trial"

One of the scientists had a small handheld machine similar to a pokédex, which he used to scan the pokéball. He then copied the pokémon's data onto the sheet in his clipboard.

Species: Torterra

Sex: Male

Age: 3 years

Pokédex #: 389

Ability: Overgrow

Level: 42

Registered Trainer: Shadow

One of the other scientists pressed the button on the pokéball, releasing the torterra onto the table. Oakland was startled at first to be in a strange place, but relaxed as soon as he saw Charon. He knew his master's father, and seeing him in the room made him feel at ease. "Trrr?" the Continent pokémon growled questioningly. He was confused as to where he was, and why Shadow wasn't there. The two had been on adventures around the world together, and had developed a close bond, one that only developes between a trainer and his first pokémon. Shadow and Oakland had never been apart for more than a couple hours since the pokémon hatched.

Charon walked towards the massive pokémon slowly, his right hand in his pocket. With his left hand, he petted the creature's head. The torterra closed its eyes, purring in momentary contentment. Charon saw this and pulled a syringe from his right pocket, quickly stabbing the needle into Oakland's neck and releasing the tranquilizer into the bloodstream of the grass type. Oakland yelped, but then lost consciousness.

Some time later, the torterra came to. He tried to look around, but he seemed to be paralyzed. He could, however, open his eyes. He just could not move his neck or anything below that.

"Subject has regained consciousness, Commander." A voice came from somewhere to the left of the pokémon.

"How are his vitals?" A second voice spoke, directly above Oakland's head. The Torterra looked around as well as he could without the ability to move his neck.

"vitals are steady." the first voice replied. "It seems the operation is going smoothly, sir. Brain function is up 97 percent."

 _Where am I?_ He thought to himself. _It looks like a lab of some sort... How did I get here?_

"Excellent. I'm almost done here." The voice above his head spoke again.

All of a sudden, an intense wave of pain hit the torterra like a truck at 65 miles per hour. "Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh" the creature screamed out loud in a low, gravelly voice. It was a pain he had never felt before, like the inside of his head was on the receiving end of a hyper beam.

"Ohh dear, that wasn't right..." the voice above the torterra's head exclaimed worriedly. "Quick, help me close him up before someone hears him!"

Charon and his assistant quickly replaced the portion of the skull they had removed to perform this surgery. The pokémon was still screaming, but in less pain now. He was now screaming for help. Intelligible words were coming from the creature's mouth. "Help! Someone!"

"Will you shut up, stupid beast!" Charon said quietly but firmly. They had almost finished glueing the skull back together when the door to the lab burst open.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?!" Shadow ran in and pushed his father away from the table, knocking him and the other scientist down like dominos. "Oakland, are you okay buddy?" The 16 year old asked his pokémon partner as he worked on closing up his head.

"Who's... Oakland?"

Present Day

The procedure had been largely successful, enhancing the torterra's intelligence and giving it the ability to speak. It came at a cost, however. Oakland regularly experienced powerful migraine headaches, for which there was no treatment. On top of that, the pokémon had lost all memory of its life before the operation. To this day, Oakland has had zero recollection of his past life, despite Shadow's best efforts to trigger memories he and the pokémon shared. The one thing the grass and ground type had relearned from his past was his name. Shadow couldn't bring himself to tell his partner anything else. He was ashamed of his negligence, allowing his father to steal Oakland's pokéball while his back was turned.

Shadow waited outside the warehouse for a couple minutes before Oakland finally walked out the door. "Where are we going, boss?" The grass giant asked.

"Lake Acuity." Shadow replied vaguely. When his partner looked up at him questioningly, he sighed and continued. "Cyrus is alive. We're going to Lake Acuity to meet with the other three Commanders and figure out how to bring him back."

Oakland grunted an affirmative response. Shadow then pulled out two pokéballs, releasing his shiny charizard and recalling the talking pokémon. "We're going to Lake Acuity, Zuko." he told the charizard as he climbed onto his back for the second time this morning.

The fiery dragon lifted off and flew Southwest towards the lake. Shadow admired the beauty of Sinnoh, as he could see most of the cold region from this altitude. Once they began descending towards the lake, he could make out more details including people. It was quite easy for him to identify his blue, red, and purple haired colleagues, but... There was one more person with them. A short and fat man with a receding hairline.

"Hell no." Shadow muttered. "That better not be who I think it is."

 **[AN: Yes I know charizard isn't a dragon type... but it looks like a dragon so i describe him as such occasionally. Anyway, what did you guys think? I don't know how often i will update, but for the moment this story is practically rolling off my fingers and I have so much inspiration to keep it going. I have a pretty solid idea of where it is going, I just have ro make sure I keep it interesting. Anyways, rate and review please! I really want to know what you think. You can also message me or find me on instagram @teamgalactic.shadow ... Critiscism and encouragement are both welcome!]**


	3. UPDATE

**Author's Update:**

wow it's been over a year since I've written for this story. I'm on spring break now so I might write a couple chapters in the next week. If anyone is interested in collaborating woth me on this story, please semd me a message, as i know i won't have time to regularly publish these on my own.

peace!

~thatoneguy852


End file.
